


Love Like Yours [Podfic]

by lavendersiren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, POV Steve Rogers, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Veterinarian Steve Rogers, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersiren/pseuds/lavendersiren
Summary: Prompt: "You're a vet and I'm pleading with you to save my goldfish and you're the first vet I've visited not to ask me if I'm sure I don't want to go and buy another goldfish for three dollars" AUI.e., Bucky's goldfish needs some serious help.





	Love Like Yours [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Like Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647004) by [castiowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiowl/pseuds/castiowl). 



> Idea for AU via [this post](http://castiowl.tumblr.com/post/113615106855/theappleppielifestyle-hot-mess-otp-aus-pt-3-i).
> 
> (I'm working with [Elizabeth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/camwolfe/) to fill this collection with cute Steve/Bucky or other MCU couples AUs, prompted from an [extensive collection of AU ideas](http://castiowl.tumblr.com/tagged/au) via Tumblr.)
> 
> Title from Buddy Holly's song "Everyday".

I hope you enjoy this adorable fic by castiowl (who deserves all the thanks!). I had a lot of fun recording it, sometimes giggling too much to speak.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150404254@N03/35329572874/in/dateposted-public/)

Length: 00:12:20

Stream on Mixcloud: [here](https://www.mixcloud.com/Lavendersiren/love-like-yours/)

Download Link: [MP3 (13 MB)](http://www.filedropper.com/filemanager/public.php?service=files&t=9d3afb9a1e64c0104d11dc35f84b8128&download) and [M4B (5.6 MB)](http://www.filedropper.com/filemanager/public.php?service=files&t=52036dee1098c817b9587a37f5b8abad&download)


End file.
